


Forever, my best friend

by JosieHook20



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieHook20/pseuds/JosieHook20
Summary: Harry and Gil have been best friends since they were 5 and 6 months old. Harry and Gil have dreams of building families with their spouses. A life-changing event occurs that could either make their friendship work or break it. About 4 or 5 years go by and Harry and Gil have dated a couple of people each but, none of them work out. While Harry has dreams to be a family doctor and is going to medical school while Gil has dreams of being an author besides working at his family's bar. On Valentine's day, Harry and Gil hang out as friends, as the night goes on, Harry and Gil find out more about each other than they ever knew.
Relationships: Gil/Harry Hook





	1. Harry Hook

Harrison James Hook, The second child of Red Jessica and Captain James Hook and brother of Hudson Jacob Hook, born on March 16, 1984. Harry has dreams to be a doctor like his mom. Harry is like everyone in his family, but for one thing! Harry is not heterosexual! He's not bisexual ether! He's not asexual or even pansexual! Dear little Harry Hook is homosexual! You heard me correctly, Harry Hook is gay! Wanna know how old he was when he found out that he was gay? He was 8 years old. Harry knows he's gay but, he's afraid to come out, like every person who is queer.

The question is how will his family react when they find out that Harry is gay?


	2. Gil Lafou

Gilligan Lafou, the Youngest son of Laurette and Gaston Lafou, born on April 2, 1984. Gil's oldest brothers, Gaston Jr and Gaston the third were born on March 2, 1984. Gil has dreams to be an author. All of the Lafou's are heterosexual, all but, the youngest Lafou. Dear little Gilligan Lafou is not Heterosexual not Bisexual! He's not even pansexual or asexual! He is homosexual! You heard me correctly, Gil Lafou is gay! Wanna know how old he was when he found out that he was gay? He was 10 years old. Gil knows he's gay but, he's afraid to come out, like every person who is queer.

The question is how will his family react when they find out that Gil is gay?


	3. Coming out part 1

October 10, 1995-Switching POVS

GPOV: It's a typical Tuesday night. Mrs.Hook is at work, Mom's working at the family bar, and Dad and Mr.Hook are getting drunk at the Lafou family Bar, Hudson is with his girlfriend, and Har and I are hanging out at our treehouse that's in the backyard of a house no one's lived in for who knows how long. Harry and I have been best friends since he was 6 months old and I was 5 months old. I was born in Paris, France, and lived there for 5 months of my life then came back to Auradon. All of my family but, my folks and brothers live in France. I have a little secret. Ok, huge secret. I've had a crush on my best friend since I was little and I didn't know I only liked guys liked that until I was 10, and I'm only 11. No one in my family, not even my best friend and his family which I see them as a second set of parents knows that I'm queer. I want to tell him but, I'm afraid to.

HPOV: A normal Tuesday night for Gil and me. Mum's at work, Mrs.Lafou is working at Gil's family's bar and Dad and Mr.Lafou at getting drunk at said bar and Hudson is with Rhonda. I kind of wish that Hudson was home tonight so, that maybe Gil and I could have hung out with him like we used to before he met and started dating Rhonda. There's nothing with Rhonda, just kind of wish that she wouldn't have my brother with her all the time. I barely see him anymore. But, moving on from a sad topic.

Gil and I have been friends since we were wee babies. I'm older than Gil by a month. I have a huge secret. I'm queer, and I'm in love with my best friend. I never knew that I liked men that aren't my father like that until I was 8, and I'm only 11. My parents, Hudson, and even Gil and his family don't know that I'm this way. I should come out, but I'm afraid to.

Both Harry and Gil sit there in silence for a few minutes before they both talk at the same time.

"Harry/Gil, I want to-Sorry, you go first. No, you! No, you!"

"Alright, I'll go first. Harry, I'm Gay!" Gil blurts it out and Harry's cheeks turn red.

"G-Gi-Gil, I'm que-queer too." Both again sit there in shock for a few minutes until Harry speaks up.

"How long have you known?"

"Since I was 10. You?"

"8." The room is silent for a few more minutes until Harry speaks up.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"An older guy. You?"

"A younger man."

"How about we say who we actually have a crush say, when we're 15, almost 16?" Both of them agree to the deal and go on with the rest of the night until they have to go home like that situation didn't happen.

Now question is, how are their parents/siblingsgoing to react to this?


	4. Coming out part 2

November 18,1995-Harry's POV

It has been exactly 38 days since I told my best friend one of my biggest secrets. I didn't tell him that the younger man that I have a crush on is Him! Tonight, I'm going to come out to my parents and Hudson before we have to go to a family dinner with both sides of the family.

"Hey, Mom?"

"What?" Mom asks while trying to put earrings in.

"I need to tell to you something."

"What's up?" I'm scared to death of how Mom's going to react. I don't really care right now about my dad's reaction since he's not the one who gave birth to me while Mom did and I care more about her reaction. I take a deep breath in and come out.

"Mom, I'm gay and have been this way since I was 8!" Mom goes quiet for two minutes. I think she's making sure she heard me correctly. Once I see the look in her eyes, I look down because I'm afraid that she's not happy with what I said. I continue to look down until I feel arms, lifting me off the ground.

"You're not mad?" Mom puts me back down on the ground.

"Why would I? I'm just happy that you like a gender, even if it's the gender I didn't think you would have feelings for!"

"What is Dad or even Hudson going to think?"

"They might not be happy with it but, it's your life and your choice of who you want to love." I'm happy that Mom accepts my sexuality, Now I'm afraid of what my dad or my brother is going to say about my sexuality. I see Dad coming out of his and mom's bedroom, fixing the cuffs of his dress shirt.

"Harrison? why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Mom notices the expression on my face.

"Go ahead and tell him when you're ready." Mom whispers in my ear. I gulp before I speak.

"Dad, I need to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?" I take a deep breath before I speak.

"Dad, I'm Gay!" I blurt it out. Dad seems shocked. The room is silent for 7 minutes until Dad speaks again.

"How long?"

"Since I was 8." Silence fills the room for 7 more minutes until he walks away to finish getting ready, seeming disappointed. Dad might not be accepting right now, but he will someday. I hope. Just remembered that Hudson doesn't know yet. Hudson comes out of his room and sees Dad walking back to his and Mom's room.

"Why does Dad seem disappointed? Did I miss something?"

"Hudson, your brother has something that he wants to tell you. Harrison?" Ok, now I'm afraid! This is my brother we're talking about! My brother who's a year older than I am and he teases me a lot. If I tell him, I have a feeling he's going to call me *f-slur*. He's called me other names before. Grantly, he hasn't called names that are like *f-slur*.

"Harry? Are you ok?" I blink before looking at Hudson.

"Uh, yea. Um, Hudson. Please don't hate me for this but."

"But what?"

"Huddy, I'm gay." Hudson looks at me funny after I tell him that, and then laughs at me.

"Oh my god! It's not funny!" Yes, I'm embarrassed because he's laughing at the fact that I just came out. Maybe I should have just stayed in the closet.

"Harry, that's not why I'm laughing. Actually, I'm kind of happy about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Har, I don't mean to be rude, but I thought you were like Asexual."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't think you were interested in anyone. What a minute. Are you interested in someone?" My face goes red.

"Ohhh, you do have a crush on a guy. Already? Wait, how long have you known that you like men that way?"

"Since I was 8."

"Ok, how long have you had a crush on this person?"

"Since I was 8."

"Ok. So....."

"So what?"

"Who's the guy you like?"

"You don't need to know."

"Har! I'm your brother! You can tell me! Heck, you already know that I like Rhonda!" 

"Yea, and you're also dating her." I look away from my brother because I'm afraid of telling Hudson who my crush is. 

"Har? Earth to Har? Hello?" 

"Sorry. What were saying?"

"Who's your crush?" Here goes nothing, I guess. 

"I have a crush on Gil." Hudson's eyes go wide again!

"If you have a crush on him, then why don't you tell him? Wait! Did you tell him that you're gay?"

"Um, Yea. We actually, came out to each other first. We made a deal that we would reveal would we have a crush on when we're 15, almost 16."

"I'm assuming because both of you two's feelings might change between now and when both of you are almost 16. "

"Yea."

After that conversion with my brother, it gives me a different view on this. My feelings for Gil might change between now and then. I hope that my feelings for him won't change but, I'll at least know that if they do, it won't affect our friendship. I hope.


	5. Coming out part 3

December 13,1995-Gil's POV

Its been two months and 3 days since I told Harry that I'm queer and I haven't told him that the older guy I'm crushing on is him. Tonight I'm going to come out to my family and my Grandma and Grandpa Lafou and Grandma and grandpa Souice flew in from Paris to visit us which will be the hottest topic within the family when they get back to Paris. 

"Gilligan! Vous avez tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois que nous vous avons vu!" Both Grandma Lafou and Grandma Souice squeeze my cheeks while saying that. 

"I saw both of you this past summer." None of my grandparents speaks English, but they can understand it. 

"C'était juste cet été? On dirait que ça fait plus longtemps."

"Um, Grandmas, I need to tell you something." 

"Qu'Est-ce que c'est? Tu peux tout nous dire!"

"Um, I'm gay." Both of my grandmas have a look of shock until Grandma Lafou speaks up. 

"Tu veux dire que tu aimes les hommes et que tu veux coucher avec eux?"

"Yes, and Ew, Grandma!" 

"Clara! N'embarrasse pas le garçon!"

"Quoi? Je voulais m'assurer que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il était gay!" Both of my grandfathers walk towards me while my Grandmas are arguing with each other. 

"Gilligan! Tu as un peu grandi depuis cet été."

"Arthur! Brody! Gay de Gilligan!"

"GRANDMA!" 

"Il aime tellement les hommes qu'il veut les baiser?"

"GRANDPA!"

"Oui!" I walk away from my grandparents out of embarrassment and I bump into my mom. 

"Gilligan, why do you look embarrassed?" 

"Mom, please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm gay!" Mom looks a little shocked but, not really. 

"Are you mad?" 

"No. Why would be mad? I'm just happy you like a gender." Mom hugs me and Dad comes up beside her. 

"Gilligan! What's going on?" 

"Well, um-"

"Gay de Gilligan!"

"What?" Both dad and my brothers of which I didn't know were behind Dad look shocked. 

"Vous allez avoir un gendre à l'avenir au lieu d'une belle-fille!" Both of my brother's shocked looks fades and just go on with their lives while dad just walks away, without saying another word. I hope Dad accepts that I'm this way someday. I hope.


	6. Luis Caron

January 6,1997-July 9,1997-Harry's POV

Luis was my first boyfriend. Gil kind of liked him. We dated for 6 months. he was 3 years older than I was. It was a wonderful 6 months until he started to act strange 3 months into our relationship, pretty much half our relationship. Luis seemed like a nice guy until he started to act cold and kind of toxic to me. I knew he was with 9 other people before me. 3 of the 9 guys he dated were older than me and the other 6 were younger than me. Luis started to make me not have a relationship with my parents and Husdon anymore which made me sad because I love my parents and Hudson even if it did take my dad a while to accept the fact that I'm homosexual, and Hudson embarrassing me after I told him about who my crush is. Luis basically started to control my life and he had told me that the other guys he dated had left him because he was too controlling which I can understand why. He had said that one of his exes was pregnant with either his baby or one of their ex's. I stopped listening when he brought up one of ex's and how they were different than I am, like how they were better than me at giving him a blow job and etc. I don't think he remembered that it was my first relationship. I didn't know what to do on some things, yet, he was acting like I had been with other guys before him.

"Hey, Slut!" I also forgot to mention he used to call me names.

"What!"

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Nope. Stopped listening after ex."

"You son of a bitch!" He slapped me. He was also abusive, which I can see why his ex's left him.

"You never listen to me!" He always huffed and pouted like a two-year-old.

"You always bring up your ex's which makes it easier to ignore you when you bring them up!" He always continued to huffed and pout like a two-year-old.

"My mother isn't a bitch, by the way, asshole."

"What did you say to me, slut?"

"You heard me! My Mother Isn't A Bitch, You Asshole!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO!" When he didn't get his way, he left. This went on for three more months until I decided enough was enough! I had already cleared my stuff out of his place but, he hadn't cleared his stuff out of my parents' home. I was done with his crap! He thought that he could control my life! Luis did something unforgivable that made me want to break up with him sooner. He raped me.

It happened at my house. He came over because he had an unbearable day at work and both of my parents and Hudson weren't home. Luis wanted alcohol and I told him that he couldn't have any alcohol because he was unbearable when he was drunk. I tried to stop him but, he threw me down to the ground and took the alcohol out of my parent's alcohol cooler and took a shot out of an Everclear bottle of wine. After he took a shot, he looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes. I had a feeling of what he was going to do, so I tried to run out of his sight but, he caught me. He grabbed me by my throat and lifted me up to his eye level. He had the bottle in the hand that wasn't holding me.

"Open your lips, Slut!" I clamped my mouth shut.

"I said, open your lips!" I continued to keep my lips shut until he started to choke me into opening them. As soon as my lips open, he forced me to drink the alcohol that was in his hand. I felt the alcohol burn my throat, but he wouldn't stop until I drank the last drop in the bottle. After I drank the last drop and became drunk within a few minutes, Luis threw the bottle and still had me in his hand, clutched around my throat. He walked over to the couch, with me still in his hand, and threw me down on the couch. He stripped me and himself naked. I tried to tell him to stop but, he wouldn't listen and gagged me. Luis got on top of me and held down my wrists. I felt his dick inside of me. Tears started to form in my eyes. I was still a virgin before he forcibly raped me. Before the incident, he had brought up the mention of sex and I had told him that I wasn't ready yet. He seemed whatever at the time, I think, He thrust in and out of me, very rough! He kept going until both of us released and he pulled out and got dressed and left me that way I was. He would have gotten away with it if my parents and Hudson hadn't just come home. Mom shoves Luis out of the way and sees what Luis had done to me.

"What the hell did you do to my baby boy?" Luis tried to lie to my mother until he almost got his skull caved in.

While Mom is beating the shit out of Luis, Hudson runs to me and removes the gag from my mouth.

"The Fucker!"

"Get out!" Mom screams out and Luis leaves. I try to speak but, my words are slurred and Dad sees the broken bottle on the floor. I open my mouth to speak but, vomit comes out instead.

"I can't believe that bastard did this to my baby. Harrison, Honey, I know you love him, but he's not right for you."

"Dump his ass before he gets you pregnant!" Mom gives Dad a dirty look.

"Yea. I suggest breaking up with him before a baby comes along between the two of you, and I'm pretty sure that he would deny that he would be the one that got you pregnant if were to happen if you stay with him." I agree with both of my parents, and weirdly enough, Hudson. I thought he would change, but I was wrong and this proves how wrong I was.

I'm at his house with his stuff in my hands and I knock on the door and hear his voice and someone else's.

"Babe! Be quiet! It's probably that little slut!" It seems like Luis has been cheating on me for god who knows how long. Luis opens the door and I drop his stuff on the ground and leave.

"Harry! Baby! Wait!" He tries to run after me but, I run fast enough that he can't get me. Luis had scarred me and it took me a while to trust the men in my life again, because of him.


	7. Arthur Lavigne

January 27,1997-August 29, 1997-Gil's POV

Arthur Lavigne, my first boyfriend. We dated for 7 months and 2 days before I dumped him. I loved him. Harry didn't like him and always had a hutch that He was toxic. I kept telling him that he wasn't toxic until I found out myself that he was toxic.

"He isn't toxic, Har! You're just being jealous!" It always made Harry turn red. Harry had just started dating Luca Rossi of which they would later break up in March, 13 days before Harry turned 14, and 11 days before Hudson turned 15.

"Ok, just don't come crying to me when you get your heart broken all because he's toxic." I started to see that he was toxic towards the end of our relationship before I broke up with him.

"Arthur, we're over!"

"You can't break up with me! You belong to me!" He tried to play the owner card which in this case didn't work.

"No! We're over, Arthur!" It took a couple of tries before he got the message and left. It still hurt after I broke up with him, but I got over it and moved on.


	8. Luca Rossi

July 27,1997-March 3,1998-Harry's POV

Luca Rossi. My second boyfriend. We started dating, 13 days after I broke up with my first boyfriend. It still took me a while to trust Luca since what happened with my ex. I started to trust Luca about 3 months into our relationship. We dated for almost a year. Luca had dated 5 women and 1 guy before me. Luca seemed nice, almost too nice. Luca was younger than I was by 9 months. He was the first younger guy I dated. Luca had mentioned sex two weeks into our relationship but, I was still too scared from Luis that I kept telling him that I wasn't ready to have sex with him yet and he seemed to understand it. When we hit three months into our relationship, I was ready to be intimate with a guy again and hoped that he wouldn't hurt me as Luis had done to me that had made me afraid of being intimate with a guy for a while. We continued to have sex for the rest of our relationship. I always noticed that Luca kept hitting on Gil every time I brought Luca with me when Gil and I hung out. During our relationship, Gil started dating a huge jerk named Victor Monet of which meant that Gil started to have marks when He and I hung out which started to make worry if Gil was ok in that relationship. Gil always felt not happy and not safe when we hung out and when I brought Luca with me. When Gil started to bring Victor with him, it seemed like Luca stop paying attention to me and started paying attention to Victor. This went kept going until I walked in on Luca and Victor fucking in Gil's and I's treehouse!

"WHAT THE FUCK???" Just me shouting got Luca and Victor's attention.

"Harry! Baby, this isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh, you mean you aren't fucking my best friend's abusive boyfriend behind both my best friend and I's back?"

"Ok, it is what it looks like."

"Wanna join in?" I feel really sick to my stomach that Gil's boyfriend even mentioned a threesome.

"Luca, we're over and, Victor, be lucky that I won't tell Gil that you're fucking another man behind his back! I can't fucking believe that he loves you!" I climb down from the treehouse and bump into Gil.

"Hey, Gil. What'ca doing here?"

"Looking for Victor. Have you seen him?"

"NO! He's, uh, not up there!

"Har? What's going on? Who's up there?"

"My cheating ex with some other guy!"

"Why the other guy sounds like Victor?"

"It's Victor's brother!"

"Vic's brother is dating a woman."

"He's trying out having sex with a man. Now, let's get out of here." Gil and Victor still dated until they broke up in September. I still can't believe that Gil dated that ass for as long as he did. I'm praying that Gil's boyfriend will be better than that asshole.


	9. Victor Monet

_November 6,1997-September 27,1998-Gil's POV_

Victor Monet, he was my second boyfriend. We got together almost three months after I broke up with Arthur. Victor was abusive but, I stayed with him because, unfortunately, I loved him. Victor started to hit on Luca when I brought him with when I hung out with Harry and Luca when he came with Harry.

A few months by until I saw Harry climbing down from the treehouse and bump into me.

"Hey, Gil. Whatcha doing here?" He seemed like he was hiding something.

"Looking for Victor. Have you seen him?"

"NO! He's, uh, not up there!

"Har? What's going on? Who's up there?"

"My cheating ex with some other guy!"

"Why the other guy sounds like Victor?"

"It's Victor's brother!" Vic's brother? That doesn't add up.

"Vic's brother is dating a woman."

"He's trying out having sex with a man. Now, let's get out of here." Vic did say that his brother is bi but, I'm wondering as to why Harry was trying to get me away from the treehouse until I found out the reason for it 6 months and 24 days after it happened that Victor had cheated on me with Harry's boyfriend and Harry had walked on them having sex and had even had asked Harry if he wanted to join in. Harry, being in a threesome with those two assholes, with his dick ether fucking one of them or both of them fucking his tight ass with that hot body. What? Yes, I'm still in love with my best friend, he just doesn't know that. Long story short, I dumped Victor and moved onto the next man.


	10. Francisco Maduro/Medical School

_April 20,1998-December 31,1999-Harry's POV_

Francisco Maduro, we dated for 7 months and 11 days. He was my third boyfriend. I was starting Medical school during our relationship. Every time I tried to study when I was hanging with him, he tried to get me away from my homework while Gil always tried to help me and make me take breaks when it was needed and Gil was just starting dating Paul Blanchet of which he seemed like a nice guy but, Paul kept hitting on me which got to the point of Gil cutting off our friendship because he thought I was the problem so, every time he came to the treehouse with Paul, I hid while studying which Paul kept finding me without Gil knowing to which got to point of him sending me sexual texts and harassing me! I had reached my breaking point with Paul when I pretty much jumped out the window with my stuff except my phone and hid in probably the previous owner's man cave or office, praying that Paul wouldn't find me and rape me or Gil, murdering me for whatever Paul did to me!  
About 30 minutes, maybe longer went by until I heard a voice calling for me.  
"Harry? Har? Do you really want me to call you by your legal name? Ok, you asked for this. Harrison!" I squeak a little when Gil started to call me by my legal name. I kept hearing Gil's footsteps getting closer and closer until I didn't hear any more footsteps. I started to feel a hand creep up my leg until I kicked Gil in the nuts.  
"Ok, note to self, don't do that." After a couple of minutes, once the pain went away, Gil started to get closer and closer.  
"Please don't kill me!" Gil put his hand on my arm to get me to put my defenses down, and know that I'm not gonna die because of him.  
"I'm sorry for being an ass. Why didn't you tell me that was happening?"  
"You loved him and believed him over me."  
"I know. I should have known that he wasn't what he made himself to be." And Gil hugged me as if I was his lover of which I'm not, I wish!

Francisco and I dated until the news eve party of which I found out that he was cheating on me behind my back and met my new boyfriend of who lasted for a month and 6 days, Jonas Sparrow and we kissed when the clock struck midnight.


	11. Paul Blanchet

_September 30,1998-July 30,1999-Gil's POV_  
Paul was my third boyfriend. We dated for almost two months shy of a year. Paul kept flirting Har when he and I hung out with him and Franscio. Paul kept flirting with Harry so much that I cut ties with Harry of which I found out later about the messages he sent to Harry and that Harry kept hiding while studying in our treehouse because of what I did and Paul kept finding him.  
"You were trying to get in bed with a taken man behind my back?"  
"You didn't give me enough sexual attention!"  
"We're over, Paul." I pushed Paul out of the treehouse and went to find Harry in the house. It took me a couple of minutes to find Har and when I did, he was hiding in a room that looked like an office.

"Harry? Har? Do you really want me to call you by your legal name? Ok, you asked for this. Harrison!" I heard a squeak underneath the desk that was in the room. I kept getting closer to the desk then got down to where Har was. I crept my hand up his leg and he kicked me right in the balls.

"Ok, note to self, don't do that." After a couple of minutes when the pain went away, I started to get closer and closer towards Har.

"Please don't kill me!" Harry covered himself with his arms, in the act of defense, thinking I'm going to kill him, of which I'm not going to. I put my hand on his arm to get him to put his defenses down and know that he's not going to die today.

"I'm sorry for being an ass. Why didn't you tell that was happening?"

"You loved him and believed him over me." That sentence really stunned me.

"I know. I should have known that he wasn't what he made himself to be." I hugged Harry like he was my lover. I wish really he is, but he's taken. For now.


	12. Raphael Garnier

_September 28,1999-January 29,2000-Gil's POV_

Raphael Garnier, He was my 4th boyfriend. We dated for 4 months and 1 day before I broke up with him. Raphael was an ok guy, but he always had a story as to why he couldn't be at certain events that we had planned. Harry also saw the holes in Raphael's stories. This went for the rest of our relationship until he fessed up and said

"Gil, I'm married to a woman, have 6 children, 3 boys and 3 girls, and I'm actually 27." This broke my heart. I was dating an older man and he's married! With children! What a fucking scumbag! How is his wife still with him?

"You fucking asshole!"

"Gil, come on. I don't love my wife the same way as i love you!" Raphael tried to convince me not to dump him but, it didn't work. I just dump him right then and there and moved on with my life.


	13. Jonas Sparrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Harry does end up with Jonas in one of my other books. Stay tuned for that one!

_January 1,2000-February 7,2000-Harry's POV_

Jonas sparrow, my last boyfriend before I got together with my soulmate. We dated for a month and 6 days. Jonas seemed like a nice guy until after a week of us getting together is when everything started to go downhill. Jonas always smelled like alcohol, drugs, cigarettes, and someone else's cologne, which reeked and made me vomit. Every time that Jonas was with me, he was always drunk and talking in Spanish, of which I picked it up very quickly.

"Hola guapa zora! ¿Tienes pareja?" He tried to flirt with me and I slapped him every time he called me a pretty slut. What even made it worse, he confessed why he smelled the way he did.

"Sabes que mi olor te hace vomitar?"

"Yea? What about it?"

"La razón del olor a alcohol es porque bebo mucha cerveza."

"That explains the alcohol smell."

"El olor a droga se debe a que consumo cocaína, heroína, y marhuana." He did drugs, fucking great!

"El olor a cig, Fumo mucho." That explains the ashtray taste every time we kissed.

"¡Y el olor a colonia es porque te he estado engañando con mi último novio con el que estuve antes que tú!" This made me angry! I can't believe that I loved him!

"Jodido bastardo! ¡Pensé que me amabas!"

"¡Solo te amé por tu cuerpo!"

"¡Estamos terminados! ¡Sal de mi vida!"

"Pero bebé-"

"Sin colillas pero, tuyo por la puerta!" Gil came in while Jonas was leaving.

"Har? Why are you crying?"

"Jonas m'a trompé!" Blame Gil's family for me knowing French.

"Cette salope!"

"Je pensais qu'il était différent, mais non! J'ai adoré un gars qui était un drogué, un ivrogne, un fumeur et un tricheur!" I sobbed out. Gil comforted me. I always can count Gil to have my back. I just feel disgusted that loved a man that was as disgusting as a person.

"Je suis désolé qu'il soit comme ça, mais j'espère que le prochain homme ira mieux!" What Gil doesn't know is that I want him as my lover, but I know that he's taken and it might never happen, but a guy can dream.


	14. Adam Moulin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This chapter and the next one will be short.

_January 30,2000-February 2,2000-Gil's POV_

Adam moulin, he was my 5th boyfriend. We dated for 3 days before I dumped him. Long story short. He was a drunk and he promised me that he would quit and he didn't.


	15. Gabriel Toussaint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter will be longer.

_February 11,2000-February 13,2000-Gil's POV_

Gabriel Toussaint, my last boyfriend before I got together with my forever lover. We dated for two days, he drugged me and raped me to the point where I can't get pregnant without medical help, and then he flaked on me and I dumped him.


	16. Valentine's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/hDDFbRDiVuU  
> the link to the valentine's episode for this chapter.

February 14

 **HPOV:** I was kind of surprised that Gil asked to hang out with him on Valentine's Day since I thought that he would be out with his new boyfriend but, I understood why once he told me.

"I'm sorry that Gabe flaked on ya."

"It's ok, he was a druggie anyway and destroy my womb."

"What do ya mean?"

"Let's just say that I can't get pregnant the natural way."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I can't believe that Druggie did that to Gil. I mean, Gil can still get pregnant, he would just need medical help to get pregnant. Is it just me or does Gil somehow look more handsome than usual?

 **GPOV:** Right now, I'm happy that I'm hanging out with my best friend and dumped that druggie I was with. Har's studying while watching Spongebob Squarepants on the tv we have in the treehouse which took us a long time to get it hooked up and working. The episode that the channel's showing for Spongebob is Valentine's day one.

Throughout the episode, I scoot closer towards Har and wrap my arm around him. Har looks more pretty than usual.

"Gil? What are ya doing?"

"Nothing." I keep my arm wrapped around him and his cheeks start to turn red.

"Do you really have to study now?"

"Yes, I have a test!"

"When's the said Test?"

"On Thursday." I grab his textbook and keep it away from him.

"GIL! Give it back!"

"Har! You got until Thursday to study!"

"AND?" I can really tell he's getting pissed.

"Hey! Why don't we play truth or dare?"

"Fine!" Har is acting like he's two and he looks so cute like that.

"I'll go first. Truth or dare?" Harry's really pissed!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Dare."

"I dare you to yell out the first word that comes to your mind." Harry points to his textbook.

"Book." Harry tries to grab his textbook after he says it and I put the book on a shelf only I can reach.

"Your turn." Harry just huffs.

"Fine, Truth, or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Ballsy! Where's the weirdest place you've had sex?"

"I'm not a ballsy and My family's bar after hours."

"which Boyfriend did you do that with?"

"Victor, remember all of those bruises I had for a while?"  
"Oh, your turn."  
"Ok, Truth or dare?"  
"Dare." I think of a devious dare.  
"I dare you to remove four items of clothing."  
"Really? Ok...." Harry removes his shirt, the Bandana he wears a lot, his socks, and his belt which makes his pants sag a little bit lower off his hips, which makes me start to drool!

"Gil! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to seductively eat a banana." I grab a banana that was in Harry's bag and eat it very seductively which I think turned him on.

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Remember when we were 11 and we had just come out to each other and then, made a deal that we reveal who we had a crush on when we're 15?"

"Yea?"

"Who's your crush?" Harry's face turns completely red and sutters for 10 minutes until he says it.

"Please don't hate me for this, but. The younger man I have a crush on is You!" Harry turns away and my face turns red. Ha-Harr-Harry has a crush on me? The love of my life has a crush on me? I can't believe it!

"Har, I have a crush on you too." Silence fills the room for 6 minutes before Har breaks the silence.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to say something dirty to the person on your left." I move a little closer towards Harry and whisper in his ear.

"Il fait chaud ici? ou est-ce juste toi?" Harry starts to blush which is really cute. I start to stare into his eyes, his pretty blue eyes. I start to lean in a little more closer and grab Har's hips. I go right for the kill and kiss him which, he kissed right back. as the kiss gets more passionate and more steamy, I pin Harry to the ground. Man, I have wait too long for this kiss, my hand moves towards the waistband of Har's pants and Har stops me before I can try to get them off, and pushes me off, and turns away, embarrassed.

"Har?" I wrap my arms around Har and pull him in close, he seems to be somewhere else in his mind, I'll be here when he comes back to reality.  
  
  


 **HPOV:** How could I be so foolish!?!?!?! Of course, I want to go further with my best friend and I want him to be my boyfriend. I don't know why I'm acting like this! I was fine until his hand was on the waistband of my pants. I love Gil and I know that he won't definitely be like all of my exes, but unfortunately, All of my exes have given me some sort of trauma, and I'm truly afraid of going that far with Gil right now. Gil might have some trauma like me from his exes, but mine is hitting the hardest. I know Gil is not Luis or Luca or Franciso or even Jonas, but I can't help but, think of the worst things that could happen if Gil and I dated. I want to go the distance with Gil and I know he'll stick around if I get pregnant before we get married and help raise our baby. Why were these thoughts happening during an intimate moment with Gil???? I'm hoping that Gil doesn't hate me for what happened.

"Pas de soleil quand elle est partie Il ne fait pas chaud quand elle est absente." Who's singing ain't no sunshine? In french?

"Pas de soleil quand elle est partie Et elle est toujours partie trop longtemps Chaque fois qu'elle s'en va." Whoever is singing has a very soothing singing voice.

"Je me demande cette fois où elle est partie Je me demande si elle est partie pour rester."

"Pas de soleil quand elle est partie Et cette maison n'est pas une maison Chaque fois qu'elle s'en va."

"Et je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais, Je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais Je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais Je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais Je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais Je sais je sais,"

"Hé, je oughtta laisse la jeune chose tranquille Mais il n'y a pas de soleil quand elle est partie,"

"Pas de soleil quand elle est partie Seulement l'obscurité tous les jours Pas de soleil quand elle est partie Et cette maison n'est pas une maison,"

"Chaque fois qu'elle s'en va Chaque fois qu'elle s'en va Chaque fois qu'elle s'en va Chaque fois qu'elle s'en va."

 **GPOV:** The look in Har's eyes looks like that he's starting to come back to reality, a little bit. It breaks my heart of what those assholes did Harry. I want to ask Harry out for a date but, I don't know if it's such a good idea.

"Har. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez entendre, mais il y a quelque chose que je voulais vraiment demander depuis très longtemps." Here goes nothing.

"Voulez-vous sortir avec moi? Je comprends que si tu ne le veuilles pas ou que tu ne sois pas prêt à le faire, je veux juste m'en débarrasser." I'm scared of his response, if he's mentally wake enough to answer. Har's eyes seemed to roll to stare at me.

"Bien sûr, je vais sortir avec toi!"

"Êtes-vous sûr? Vous n'avez pas à dire oui juste pour prendre-" Harry Kisses me mid-sentance.

"Est-ce que c'est assez sûr pour toi?"

"Oui" Can't believe I'm going to go on a date with my best friend.


	17. First date

February 17, 2000- Gil's POV

I have a date tonight with my best friend. Wow! That's really weird to say. I always imagined this moment, but I never thought that this would come true.

"Gilligan! Are ya coming?" I didn't realize I zoned until Mom 2 gets my attention.

"Yea, sorry." I'm coming with Mom 2 to pick up Har from school, as usual, but this time is a little more special since our date is today and both of our parents don't know about this, that I know of.  
"Well, we're here." Must have zoned out, because I do not remember anything from the drive here. 10 minutes pass by until I see Har walking out and heading towards the car. My heart starts to beat a little faster when I see Har, mainly because it's still surreal that I'm finally going on a date with the man I've been in love with for years. I know this date is long overdue but, unfortunately, we didn't know about ether of crushes until now. I'm hoping I don't mess this up like I messed up the times I've tried to ask Har out before he got together with Luis, then Luca, then Francisco, and then Jonas, and even messed up the times before I got together with any of the men I've dated. Har finally gets in the car and he grabs my hand and interweaving his fingers with mine. I still can't believe that this is real! Mom 2 starts driving once Har has his seatbelt on.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yep." During the car ride since Mom 2 is dropping me off at my house since I only asked to come with her to pick up Har from school. Once we get to my house, Harry gets out of the car with me and walks me to the door. I turn my back enough to dig my keys out.

"So, I'll pick you up at 5:30-" When I turn around, Harry kisses me. It takes me a second to realize what's going on before I kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his waist underneath his hoodie to pull him in closer to me. I'm still getting used to the idea of being able to kiss Harry without feeling awkward or guilty. Harry and I have kissed, each other, on the lips before. We were each other's first kiss. It was magical because my first kiss was with my best friend and the man that was my crush before I told him. The other times that Harry and I have kissed were usually when one of us, mainly me, had just broken up with the men we were dating and were desperate for the lips of another man and didn't want to get into another relationship so quickly, just because we wanted the lips of another man. The makeout lasts for a few minutes before we both pull away, blushing. 

"So, uh, 5:30?" I try to say while blushing.

"Yea." Harry walks back to the car where Mom 2 is waiting for him. Harry and Mom 2 leave once Harry gets in the car. I open the door to my house, without dropping my keys for a few minutes. Once I walk in, I hope to god that I'm home alone until I hear both Junior and Gus arguing over who knows what.  
"Great. They're arguing about who's significant other is hotter than the other." I say mine is, well, when I ask him if he'll be mine. I'm hoping this date tonight will go well and I don't mess it up. I do want to be with him, that's all I've wanted since I was at least 10 when I knew I liked men that way.  
"GILLIGAN!" Great, they need me for something.  
"WHAT!" I walk into the kitchen to see them still arguing.  
"Who's girlfriend do you think is hotter?"  
"Do I look like I care?"  
"Well, we want to- Are you blushing?" Crap! Forgot I was still blushing because of what happened before I walked in.  
"No... Why do you ask?"  
"Because your face is red. Did you kiss someone?"  
"Maybe....."  
"Well, Did you kiss the guy you're going on a date with?" My eyes get wide.  
"How did you find out about that?"  
"You talk in your sleep."  
"I d- Wait, how do you two know I talk in my sleep?"  
"We may have been in your room trying to find something in the middle of the night when we heard you say that you're going on a date tonight. So, Who's the lucky guy?" My blush becomes deeper, mainly because I'm both embarrassed and overall blushing because the lucky guy is my best friend.  
"That's none of your business!"  
"I bet it's someone who you have a crush on." They got me there but, I never told them who my crush was. Mainly because I didn't know if they would tease me about me crushing on Har. Gus and Junior kind of see Har as another little brother, because of how often Har and I hang out.  
"That is also none of your business!" Junior sees how deep my blush is getting.  
"I'm guessing that the crush isn't just anyone." Both Gus and Junior's eyes get wide.  
"You have a crush on Harry?"  
"May-Ma-Maybe. So what?"

"Is he the one that you're going on a date with?"

"Yes...."

"What time are you picking him up for your date?"

"5:30. Why do you ask?"

"Because we want to help you make Harry your boyfriend!" Bo-Boy-Boyfriend! I do want to make Harry my boyfriend but, they're assuming that this date goes well and I don't mess it up. I'm hoping that I don't mess this up.

_Harry's POV_

My face is still red when Mom drops me off at home and she takes off to go back to work. My red face is the first thing that Dad and Hudson notice when I walk in through the door.

"Why is your face red, boy? Are ya blushing?"

"What do you mean-Oh. Yea, your face is red. Are you blushing or is it hives?"

"IT'S NOT HIVES!" I take off my hoodie and my boots and try to avoid the awkward conversion that is bound to happen between my father, my brother, and me.

"Why are you blushing, boy?"

"Because I can, Dad."

"Were you thinking about that the man you're going on a date with tonight?" How did Dad find out about my date tonight? Did I mess it up somehow and he knows who my date is tonight?

"How do you know I'm going on a date tonight?"

"You were acting the same way as you did when you went on the first date with Luis, Luca, Francisco, and Jonas! And Hudson told me. I don't know who you're going out with but, I hope that this man is not like the others. I don't want you to get your heart broken again." I'm shocked and upset. I'm happy that Dad doesn't know that the man I'm going on a date with tonight is Gil, but I didn't know that Dad felt that way after knowing what happened and the reason why each of my past relationships ended, and I'm upset with my brother because he told Dad that I'm going on a date with someone tonight. I hope Hudson didn't tell Dad about the man that I'm going on a date with.

"Don't worry. This guy isn't like the others." Dad gives me a look.

"Are ya sure? You said that about the men you dated too. And all of them cheated on you." 

"Did ya really have to bring that up?"

"Harrison, I love you, but you really haven't made the best choices when it comes to men. I'm not trying to make you feel bad about that. Trust me, I felt about the same with a couple of women before your mother as you did with those four men, which those women before your mother were not the best choices I've made in my life. What I'm trying to say, Harrison is that I hope the man you're going on a date with tonight is the best choice that you've made like when I met your mother and us having you and Hudson was my best choice. "  
"Dad, you're sounding very sappy."  
"Not the point. Just make sure this guy won't break your heart the same way as the others did, got it?"  
"Got it."  
"Good. What time is he picking you up?" I start to internally panic.  
"Uh, 5:30. Why?"  
"Damn. I'll be at my poker game at that time. I wanted to meet the man you're going on a date with." What Dad doesn't know is that he's already met the man I'm going on a date with and I hope to make my boyfriend. I really hope that this date goes well so that can happen. I give Hudson a look of 'Don't tell him!'.  
"Oh, um, maybe next time." If there is a next time. All of my firsts dates went well but, this one is with someone I've wanted to be with since I knew I liked men the way that people that like women that way. I walk to my room while Dad gives me a weird look after what I just told him. After I walk into my room, I close the door and open my closet to figure out what's I'm going to wear tonight. This isn't like the other times I've hung out with Gil, this time. It's a date.

 _5:20 p.m. Gil's POV_  
It's 10 minutes before I'm supposed to pick up Har for our date and I'm nervous as hell. I'm sweating so much that I could fill a pond. I know that Junior and Gus are helping me out but, I'm really scared that I'm going to mess this up and ruin the relationship I have with Harry.  
"Gilligan! Are you ready?" I take a deep breath and walk out towards the car. I'm really hoping this goes well. Once I get in, Junior, who's in the driver's seat, takes off and heads into the direction of Harry's house. I'm really nervous for this date. What if it goes wrong where it destroys my friendship with Harry? Thoughts of doubt swirl in my head.  
"We're here. Gilligan?"  
"Uh, sorry." I was doubting myself so much that I didn't realize that we were already at Harry's house. I text Harry.  
 _Gil: Here._  
 _Mon petit pirate: Alright. Coming._  
A few minutes go by until I see Har in view, wearing a button-down shirt, dress pants, dress shoes, and a hoodie since it's still cold out. Har looks like an Ange dressed like that. Obviously, He asked Hudson for fashion advice, and he wonders why people think he's the gay son and not Har.  
"Putain de merde," I say when Harry gets into the car.  
"Do I look bad?" Harry seems shy with how he looks.  
"Non, tu es superbe."  
"You really think so?"  
"Oui!"Harry looks forward and sees that Gus and Jr are kind of staring at us.  
"Why are they here?"  
"IIs ont découvret que tu es le gars avec qui je vais à un rendez-vous et que je voulas aider."  
"Help? Help with what?"  
"Nous voulons vous aider à faire de vous un couple!" Har blushes and I give Gus and Jr a dirty look.  
"Ce n'est que si cette date se passe bien." I hope this date goes well.

When We get to the movie theater, I thought Gus and Jr had left when they dropped us off. I found out that they didn't when I looked behind Harry and I while watching Scream 3 and Har jumped a little when a jump scare spooked him. None of the movie is scaring me, mainly because of living the three bears known as my father and brothers.  
"Fucking great."  
"What?"  
"Look who's behind us." Har looks behind us which looks like I have blue eyes on my neck.  
"Pourquoi sont-ils ici?"  
"Je ne sais pas."  
"Devrions-nous partir?"  
"Il reste encore un peu du film."  
"Alors, partez après la fin du film?"  
"Oui."

After the movie ends, Har and I duck out before Gus and Jr can find us. We run until we come across a piece of grass that looks like where people go to watch the stars.  
"Looks like it'll be a while before they find us here."

"Yea." I lay down on the ground and Har follows, laying on my chest. A few hours passed before I noticed that Har fell asleep. He looks so pretty when he's sleeping. I check my phone and see that it's almost midnight, but also see a few messages from Gus and Jr.

_Gus: Where are you two?_

_Jr: Both of you disappeared after the movie end._

_Gus: Did you do it because you saw us?_

_Jr: We're sorry but, we wanted to make sure that the date went well._

_Gil: We're both fine._

_Gus and Jr: Where are you two?_

_Gil: You know the place where people get away from the city lights to see the stars?_

_Gus and Jr: Yea?_

_Gil: That where we are._

_Gus and Jr: Ok, we're on our way to get you two. Is Harry awake?_

_Gil: No. I think he's been out for a few hours._

_Jr and Gus: Oh ok. As long as he's ok._

_Gil: He is._

After I put my phone down, Har starts to wake up.

"What time is it?" I check the time on my phone.

"10 minutes after midnight." Har's eyes bludge out of his head.

"It's after midnight? How long was I out for?"

"I dunno. Maybe two, three hours."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"1. I didn't know you fell asleep and 2. You looked peaceful. " Har does not seem amused by my response. Har gets up and tries to walk home.

"Babe!" I just realized what I just said.

"You just called me Babe." It seemed natural to call him that.

"It felt natural to call you that."

"I..I...I don't know what to say." He seems scared which I understand why due to his dating history. The men that Har had dated seems nice at first but, it seemed that their colors came through at least the second week of Har dating them. Then again, the same for the men I've dated, their true colors showed during the second week of our relationship. I still can't believe that those assholes did that to Har. Without any sense of warning, I feel a thud and look down to see Har burying his face in my chest.

"Har...." I wrap my arms around him, bring Har in closer. Part of my shirt that Har's face is buried into starts to become wet with his tears? He's crying? I should have not called him babe.  
"Je suis désolé."  
"Pour quoi?"  
"Pour t'avoir appelé bébé."  
"Ne soyez pas désolé pour ce surnom."  
"Alors, pourquoi pleures-tu?"  
"Je pleure parce que je suis choqué."  
"Sous le choc? Choqué de quoi?"  
"Choqué que cette date se soit bien passée."  
"Pourquoi êtes-vous choqué que cette date se soit bien passée?"  
"Avec nos histoires de rencontres, je ne pensais pas que ça irait bien."  
"Har, cette date était assez comme les moments où nous avons traîné ensemble."  
"Je sais, mais celui-ci aurait pu ruiner notre amitié si ça allait mal." I can't believe that Har had the same doubts as I did about this date. I really want to ask him something. I hope he says yes or at least lets me down gently.  
"Har."  
"Qui?"  
"Tu veux être mon petit ami?" Harry stops crying and looks up.  
"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"  
"Yea." I look at the expression on his face and think that he's going to say no until I feel his lips crashing into mine.  
"I'm guessing that's a yes?"  
"Was that kiss not a good enough answer for ya?"  
"I wanted to make sure!" We kiss again until a honk of a car horn spooks us. It's Gus and Jr!  
"We're assuming that you two are now a couple?" We both look at each other.  
"Yea. We are." We get into the car and drive to Har's house. I walk him up, so I can explain why he's back home so late. I almost kiss him when the door opens.  
"Mom 2. Hudson? I thought you were with Rhonda tonight!"  
"Rhonda and her family are out of town."  
"Gilligan. Harrison, why are you home late?"  
"Um, well." I butt in.  
"Har's date flaked on him and so he hung out with me and fell asleep."  
"Oh. At least he was safe."  
"He was." My fingers intertwined with his behind our backs. Mom 2 leaves us alone long enough for me to give Harry a goodnight kiss.

"I assume the date went well."Crap! I forgot that Hudson was standing there!

"Uh, yea." I kiss Har on the cheek and leave.

On the car ride home, I remember all that happened tonight and it feels very surreal! I can't believe that I'm now dating my best friend. I really hope we go the distance. I really do love him that much that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I hope that happens.


	18. Our secret is out

_February 24, 2000- Harry's POV_  
Gil and I have been dating for a week now. Wow. That's odd to say. I never thought I would get to say that. Our first date went so well that Gil asked me to be his boyfriend. I still can't believe that I get to call my best friend, more than my best friend. Lately, our parents have been getting suspicious of us since they know each of us are dating someone, but they don't know that we're dating each other. I'm kind of scared of what our parents are going to do when they find out that we're dating each other. I'm kind of scared that they might tell us to break up with each other. I doubt that's going to happen but, it is a fear of mine.  
"Harry? Harry! Salut! La terre à Harry!" I blink before I turn to look at Gil.  
"Sorry."  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Vous semblez loin aujourd'hui."  
"It's nothing."  
"Bébé." Gil's giving me his serious look.  
"I'm just scared. That's all."  
"Effrayé? Sur quoi?"  
"I'm scared that our parents will find out that we're dating."  
"Pourquoi avez-vous peur qu'ils le découvrent?"  
"Scared that they might make us break up."  
"Je doute qu'ils le fassent."  
"I know. It's just a fear and can you stop talking in French please?"  
"Pourqoui?"  
"1. You sound like you just fell off the boat from France and 2. We're getting some weird looks from other people."  
"Laissez-les regarder."  
"Gillllllllll."  
"Quoi? Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent me comprendre." I look out of the corner of my eyes d I see both my parents and Gil's parents.  
"Uh, Gil."  
"Quoi, mon petit pirate?"  
"Look!"  
"Regardez oú?"  
"Look!!!!"  
"Oú?" Gil seriously thinks that I'm trying to play a flirting game with him.  
"LOOK AHEAD OF YOU, YOU IDIOT FRENCH!" Gil looks ahead and his smile drops.  
"Pourquoi je vois nos parents?"  
"I don't know and will you stop speaking French!?!?I'm seriously the only one that's within ear shot that can understand you!"  
"Vous pensez que les autres ne peuvent pas me comprendre?" I'm really getting annoyed with him!  
"VOUS FRANÇAIS IDIOTIQUE! NE VOYEZ-VOUS PAS LES ÉTOILES ÉTRANGÉRES???" Yes, I'm that pissed off that I'm speaking in French too.  
"Aww, is meh baby getting annoyed with me?" Gil is seriously on thin ice.  
"You jerk!"  
"Aww, you look so cute when you are so pissed." I bite him when his hand is close to my mouth.  
"And kind of forgot that you're a biter."  
"You were purposely speaking in French to annoy me?"  
"Yes, and you look so cute when you're annoyed." I look out of the corner of my eye and still see Gil's and my parents still where they were when I looked the first time.  
"Babe?"  
"Our parents are still there."  
"And? Why are you scared that they'll see us? They know that we're both dating someone."  
"Gil, They don't know that we're dating each other! Only our brothers know that we're dating each other"  
"Oh yea. I forgot about that. I know understand why you're scared that they'll see us."  
"What if they make us break up?"  
"Babe, at most they're going to be upset that we didn't tell them."  
"I know." As I look to the side, I feel Gil's hand on my cheek. I look at him. I still can't believe that I get to call this man my boyfriend. The next thing before I knew it, He kisses me. I kiss him back after I recover from shock.

 _Jessica's POV:_  
It's been a week since my son's date flaked on him. Obviously, I don't believe that lie, because all of my son's exes have never flaked on him on the first date. They might have couple dates later but, never on the first date which I knew that something up that my little boy wasn't telling me. I also noticed that Harrison has been spending a lot with Gilligan a more often than normal. I'm not saying that Harrison spending a lot more time with Gilligan is wrong, just a little odd. Harrison and Gilligan seemed to become more closer to each other the past week which makes myself and Laurette think that they're dating each other. I've tried to ask Hudson about it, but he wouldn't tell me, which means that it must be true. Laurette and I dragged out James and Gaston to prove our theory.  
"Why are we here?"  
"To show you both that Harrison and Gilligan are dating!"  
"They might be just hanging out as friends."  
"They've been doing that the past week."  
"So?"  
"So, They usually don't hang out that often unless something was up. Harrison date flaked on him."  
"Et celui de Gilligan assui." Laurette must be focused on watching Harrison and Gilligan that she's speaking French.  
"And? They might be just rebounding." I see Laurette's eyes getting wide when she sees something through the binoculars she brought with.  
"Les mecs! Regardez!" We look in the direction that Laurette's looking at and we see two men kissing.  
"That's just two men kissing, Laurette."  
"Espèce d'idiot français. Ce ne sont pas des étrangers au hasard. C'est Harrison et Gilligan!" James pulls out opera glasses that he has in his pocket and looks at what Laurette just told us.  
"Uh, Is it normal for French to kiss people as a greeting?"  
"Bisous sur la joue? Oui. S'embrasser sur les lèvres qui se transforme en un baiser? Non, c'est une chose que vous faites en couple." James's and Gatson's eyes get wide after what Laurette just told us.  
"Now do you believe us?"  
"Yea."  
"Unfortunately." All three of us look at the Gaston with weird looks.  
"Unfortunately? Malheureusement?"  
"Yes, Unfortunately. Why didn't Gilligan go for a fertile French Boy?"  
"Gaston, Gilligan is technically a French boy."  
"Yes, but he could have been with another French boy to make pure breed French babies." We just look at Gaston.  
"Vraiment, Gaston? Vraiment!"  
"So, you don't think that Harrison is good enough for Gilligan?"  
"Yes." Laurette, James, and I gasp in surprise.

 _Harry's POV:_  
After Gil and I pull away, I see our parents arguing with each other. They must have found out and now they want to tear us apart.  
"Bébé? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"  
"Nothing."  
"Tu pleures. Ça doit être quelque chose!" I point in the direction of where our parents are.  
"They know."  
"Et ils se disputent." If our parents make us break up, this will be my shortest relationship, but this is will be my favorite relationship. I see parents come up to us.  
"Harrison, Gilligan, you can no longer see each other."  
"What! Qoui! Why? Pourquoi?"  
"Harrison, Your father and I don't want you to date someone who's parents only care if they make purebred babies."  
"Gilligan, your father and I don't want you to date someone who's father was a dirty pirate!" Our parents grab us and pull us away from each other. Gil's parents yell out something that Gil doesn't need me to have babies that he could do it himself. He didn't tell them! He didn't tell them that his last boyfriend destroyed his ability to get pregnant naturally. He can still get pregnant, just needs medical help to do it. 

When Hudson gets home from work, He notices that I'm crying and our parents aren't home. 

"Harry? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"They found out." Hudson's eyes go wide when I just tell him that. 

"What! Mum and dad found out?"

"Yea and Gil's parents found out. They forced us to break up!"

"Why?"

"Something about pregnancy and making 'purebred babies'"

"What! Who said this?"

"Gil's parents."

"They do remember that both of ya are almost 16 correct? And also, didn't that Druggie destroy the natural abilities to get pregnant for Gil?"

"Yea." Hudson comforts me and tries to change our parent's minds when they get home. They don't listen to what Hudson has to say. I don't bother trying, because I know that it's a losing battle. It was my shortest relationship ever, but it was my favorite one. 

_Two weeks later: March 10, 2000-Harry's POV_  
It's been two weeks and a day since I last saw Gil, and I'm only 6 days away from turning 16, and Hudson is 4 days away from turning 17. My birthday is becoming bitter because I don't have Gil. I'm home from school and crying in my room, which Hudson checks on me before he leaves to hang with Rhonda since she's back in town after she and her family left for a few weeks to help out with Rhonda's grandparents. Since I'm not allowed to see Gil, There's no reason for me to go out except for school. Before I know it, I get a text from Gil? I thought I was blocked on his phone.  
 _Gil: Hey Babe, wanna go on a date tonight?_


	19. Secret date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last new chapter at the moment. It might be a while before a new chapter comes out. Please be patient with me.

_March 10, 2000- Harry's POV_  
 _Gil: Hey Babe, wanna go on a date tonight?_ Date? Tonight? We're not allowed to see each other. We'll get in trouble. Normally if Gil was a different man, I wouldn't risk this, but since it's Gil. I'll risk it.  
 _Harry: Yea. How are we going to do this without getting caught? I doubt your brothers are going to help as they did on our first date. I know that Hudson might help us and even Rhonda. Maybe._ It takes a few minutes before Gil responds.  
 _Gil: My brothers know about this and want to help._  
 _Harry: did you force them to help?_  
 _Gil: no, I didn't force them to help. They also figured out that I can't get pregnant naturally._  
 _Harry: Oh. How?_  
 _Gil: Remember that guy that hung out with us when I was still with Gabe?_  
 _Harry: Yea?_  
 _Gil: Apparently, my parents had brought him from France to make a "purebred French" baby._  
 _Harry: They do remember that you're almost 16? Right?_  
 _Gil: Yea, but since they knew that I was dating Gabe at the time and knew that he was a druggie._  
 _Harry: so, when did this start?_  
 _Gil: It started a month ago today._  
 _Harry: Didn't Gabe you-know do that to you on this day?_  
 _Gil: Rape me? Yea. My parents just found out today that the intercourse with that guy didn't work._  
 _Harry: So, how did your brothers found out about the can't get pregnant naturally part?_  
 _Gil: They asked if I had contracted any STDs from any of my exes, which so far I haven't, and that's why I told them about what Gabe did to me._  
 _Harry: oh. That's how they found out._  
 _Gil: So, are we good for that date tonight?_ Should I really be doing this? Risking everything? For a man, I've loved it since I was 8? Of course, I'm going to!  
 _Harry: Yea._  
 _Gil: Ok, I'll pick you up at quarter to 11._ He's picking me up before it's midnight. Well, our parents don't know about this and I don't have school tomorrow.  
 _Harry: Ok. See you at quarter to 11._ I put my phone down and pick out my outfit for my date. When I check the time on my phone, it's only 4:30. Almost 6 hours until the date. I'm nervous about this date. Mainly if our parents find out about this. I hope this goes well.

 _10:45 p.m- Harry's POV_  
Gil and his brothers are picking me up soon unless their parents already found out. A ding is coming from my phone.  
 _Gil: We're here._ Good.  
 _Harry: Ok. Coming._ When I come downstairs, I see Gil, his brothers, his parents, Hudson, and my parents. Fuck. They found out.

"Mum. Dad. Mrs.Lafou. Mr.Lafou." I walk back towards the stairs to walk back up to the apartment when before I know it, I'm spun around, dipped, and have lips pressing against my own. I dig my nails into Gil's back because I'm afraid that I will hit the concrete sidewalk right now if Gil lets go of me. Gil pulls away and just looks into my eyes. Tears form in both of our eyes, knowing that our parents are going to pull us away from each other forever. What I heard from bits and pieces of Mum and Dad's conversion that Hudson and I eavesdropped on, that they were going to move back to France, where Gil was born at. Make him marry a nice french boy, have french babies, and have a happily ever after. I don't want to lose him and I know that he doesn't want to lose me.

"Gilligan! Come on! Say goodbye to the Hook boy! You don't need him to have children. You can do that naturally." I see the blood boiling behind his eyes. He pulls me up and wraps his arm around me, pulling me in tight.

"You know what! Technically! I would need Har to have children!" Gil's parents look at him in surprise. Mum, Dad, Hudson, and Gil's brothers know what he's meaning.

"What do you mean that you need a son of a dirty pirate?"

"I mean. I can't get pregnant naturally!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that my last boyfriend before I started to date Har before you four tore us apart, Gabe the druggie! He drugged and raped me!"

"What are you saying?"

"GABE DESTROYED MY ABILITY TO NATURALLY GET PREGNANT!" Both of his parents look at him in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because neither of you was listening to me when I brought it up when you forced me to fuck with that ass from Paris!"

"Can you still get pregnant?"

"Yes. Just would need medical help." I don't know if Gil's parents and mine are still going to tear us apart again. They're talking very quietly.  
"Si c'est la dernière fois que je te vois, sache juste que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours."  
"Je vous aimerai pour toujours!" After a few minutes of waiting, our parents turn to us.  
"Harrison! Gilligan! You can see and date each other."  
"What!"  
"We now know that what we have done to both of you was wrong and we shouldn't have done that to you both. We can clearly see that you both love each other and care for one another." I'm happy that our parents are allowing us to be together. The next thing that happens I fall to the ground before I'm caught and pass out.

 ** _"Looks like someone's tired."_** No fucking duh! I've been sleeping like crap because I've been studying for school and barely get like 3 hours of sleep!

 ** _"I got him! Looks like someone's been staying up all night studying."_** Be lucky that A. I love you, whoever is carrying me, and B. Be lucky I'm tired, or else I would have decked you.

**_"Gilligan, are you sure you're ok with carrying him?"_ **

**_"Yea. I do this all the time when Har's studying at our treehouse and falls asleep."_** That explains the couple of times I've woken up at Gil's house. I thought I had slept walked in my sleep. That makes a lot more sense. I'm plopped down on something soft and comfy.

 ** _"There! Aw, you look so cute when you're sleeping. Guess I'll see you later"_** No! Please! Stay! Gil plants a kiss on my cheek and leaves and I'm out. I really wanted him to spend the night, but I'll see him later.


End file.
